I Think You're Swell
(I Think You're) Swell is a song performed by Robbie in the episode The Blonde Squad. Matt Bennett confirmed the name of the song on his twitter. Robbie sang the song to Cat, who is confirmed to be his crush, after Cat is rejected by Evan Smith. It is featured on the new soundtrack Victorious 2.0: More Music From the Hit TV Show. The song is a lot like Perfect Two by Auburn. It is thought that Robbie doesn't just have a little crush on Cat, but that he loves her, as part of the lyrics said: "When I say I'm in love it's more than any love has meant". Lyrics I think you're swell I think you're swell I think you're swell I think you're swell You're the nugget in my ChickenMc The peanuts in my butter Adding fiber to our diets Beneficial for each other You're a piece of dental floss and I am the teeth You're Aretha Franklin, I'm r-e-s-p-e-c-t You're a baby giraffe and I'm a safety ranger You're the father and ghost, I'm baby Jesus in the manger Our love spans 40 acres, filled with apple trees You're Thanksgiving, I'm the turkey You're Akeelah, I'm the bee You're a guitar, I'm the strings like a Jet ski in the water You're New York, I'm the buildings You're my mother, I'm your father And I think you're swell I think you're swell I think you're swell If you're Bobby, I'll be Whitney If you're Method, I'll be Redman If you're Carrie, I'm Samantha If you're Oprah, I'll be Stedman If you're Leia, I'm Han Solo If you're Warbucks, I'll be Annie If you're Puff the magic dragon, I'll be Peter, Paul, and Mary I love you like a Cops marathon on TV I love you more than the original Star Wars trilogy I am the walrus, you are the goo goo gajoo I'm a whole lot of nothing, you are the much ado When I say I'm in love it's more than any love has meant And if we ever go jogging I'll be your antiperspirant And I think you're swell I think you're swell I think you're swell And everyday when you're walking down the street Is like every other day because you're constantly walking down the street And everyday I'm only thinking about you And a bunch of other important things, but primarily you And that's true Cuz I think you're swell I think you're swell I think you're swell I think you're swell I'll be the Jagger to your Richards The Bruce Willis to your Die Hard ("The Kirk to your Picard" in the Victorious Soundtrack version and the episode) If you're a molten lava room I'll be the one inept guard You're the tofu to my hippie, the words in my dictionary If you're Sporty and Ginger I'll be Baby Posh and Scary We go together like pastrami on rye Like watching Titanic and trying not to cry You're in my mind like a song You're in my head like a zombie You're more fun than Frisbee in the park Or popping edamame. We go together like a parade to confetti And later if you're hungry I'll make you some spaghetti And I think you're swell I think you're swell I think you're swell Trivia *Matt Bennett and Ariana Grande sang I Think You're Swell together as a duet at Meltdown Comics. The video of their duet is on Ariana's YouTube (osnapitzari). *Matt Bennett performed the song at Grande's Sweetener Tour in Atlanta, Georgia on November 20, 2019. *The song was sung again in the Sam & Cat special: #TheKillerTunaJump: #Freddie #Jade #Robbie.